


Seduction Is Your Art

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [24]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie flirts with her wife...





	Seduction Is Your Art

It had been several months of the marriage falling apart before Stephanie took her chance on fixing it, finding herself staring at the way Fliss moved, and talked. She had grown more confident and, truth be told, Stephanie was starting to see just how strong-minded the girl was. 

She took a moment to comb her fingers through her own hair, smoothing it down before straightening her skirt and suit jacket, moving with a slightly more seductive walk than usual. 

“Fliss...”

“Stephanie.”

Fliss’ smirk is light, looking the woman over with an appraising glance, her tongue sweeping over her lower lip, a hand pushing blonde hair out of hazel eyes even as she waits for Stephanie to come closer. 

“Something wrong Stephanie?”

“Maybe I’ve been missing you...”

Stephanie’s hands are resting on Fliss’ shoulders, inching over her body before sliding lower, resting on Fliss’ hips.

“We haven’t.... in a while...”

“Haven’t what Stephanie? Made Daddy cry...?”

Fliss’ smirk is teasing.

“Last I heard, you were injured...”

“Oh I’m fine now...”

“We’ll see.”


End file.
